Family reunion
by Tiny Tony
Summary: Crossover with Dineys Atlantis, Can you make the same connetion as I did? Title say it all


"You found what?" Dr Weir shirked out. She had sent a team on expedition to the planets under water life. She never dreamed of finding the…  
"Lost fortress of Atlantis, There are even people down there! The queen and King are still alive. I spoke to them myself. The thing is Doctor the king himself is not an Ancient, He´s actually from London England Earth!" McKay explained.

"Really? How could that be? How long has he been here? How did he get here?" Weir had too many questions.  
"Well. The way to the palace is very complicated and dangerous, so we thought we could bring the king and queen here them self. We told them we wanted to confirm that they were human and we had problems with that sort of things before. And the king are human, the queen though, she really is an ancient." Sheppard explained.  
"oh my god they are here? Waiting? I bet they want us out of here, what are we going to do?" The last this Weir wanted to do were to leave Atlantis and her work because of the ancient. So the panic feeling was building up inside of her.  
"No worry, they want to cooperate. But they would like to speak to you. May we send them in?" Tayla asked.   
"Yeah sure, If what you say it´s true, the king is from England he has a rough understanding of our ways" Weir answered.

--

"Hello my name is Dr Elizabeth Weir, nice to meet you. I'm the chef of this station." Weir greeted the couple as they stepped in to her office. The man and woman were both around 65 years old. The king had brown hair hand dark brown eyes, on his face he had big round glasses and he reminded Weir about someone but she couldn't't put her finger on it. The woman on the other hand had long white hair and piercing blue eyes. The couple greeted her with a smile.  
"My name is Dr Milo Thatcher and this is my wife Kida, it´s our pleasure to meet you and I bet you has as many questions as we have." The man greeted.  
"You have to excuse me for being doubtful, but you have to explain to me how you got here? From Earth? I mean it takes us two weeks with maximum speed with a highly advanced ship to get here, and if I understand correct you have been here for quite some time." Weir started.  
"40 years ago, I were about 25 years old when it all started, I were an Archaeologist at the London University. I found clues of were Atlantis might be, and soon after that there were a man who financed my expedition. We found Atlantis only a month later. After 3 years on Atlantis the team decided to go home while so destroying the only path in to Atlantis so none would ever be able to attack us again." Milo explained.  
"Dr Thatcher, do you know were on the map you ´re right now" Weir asked.  
"Well technically am in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Now on the surface but the palace is buried around 25 000 km under the surface." Milo answered.  
"That's wrong; did you encounter some strange light during your journey to Atlantis?" Weir asked.  
"Well yes, We were followed by big wale creatures when we encountered a big white flash. We thought nothing about it at first. But our gear broke and we found our self stranded at Atlantis. Why do you ask?" Milo asked.  
"Well to be honest, you are in the Pegasus Galaxy" Weir told him.  
"I'm in another galaxy? That's Crazy! When I left Earth we could barely reach our own moon!"   
"Well thanks to the Star gate program we can reach other planets in the separate galaxies within seconds." Weir explained and Milo looked very interested so Weir decided to tell the whole story about the major discovery.  
"… And I guess nothing of this would be possible if it was't because of Dr OH MY GOD!" Weir screamed. Sheppard was in her office only seconds later to check if everything were alright. The sudden change made Milo and Kida back of a bit.  
"Is everything alright Elizabeth?" Sheppard asked as he placed a hand on her shacking shoulder.  
Weir swallowed before she started to explain herself.  
"Dr Milo Thatcher died under an archaeology expedition in a cave in, He and his wife to be died within seconds, leaving their newly born son behind." Weir started.  
"We faked my death so none would ever go looking for us or Atlantis again. We didn't want our son to grow up under the surface. How did you know?" Milo asked.  
"I knew I recognized you, and your name. Oh my god I can´t believe this is happening! What did you name your son?" Weir asked.  
"Daniel, as in god is my judge" Kida said with a smile.  
"Wait a minute? This sound familiar! No you got to be kidding me Weir! This can´t be" Sheppard started as he paced the puzzle tighter.  
"I think we might have Found Dr Jackson's parents" Weir confirmed as she met Sheppard eyes.

Hello! Friday (TinyTony) here! I have an idea of how to continue with this FIC but before that I would love to get some feedback. Just to make sure that I don't disappoint anyone who reads this. (My English have improved because of the fact that I got a new English teacher who I for once like, Yeah and my spelling program finally works on my computer/TinyTony


End file.
